Karins weird feelings
by Jamesl999
Summary: Karin is tired from being up all night because of what she did to yuzu.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little story i threw together while i had the laptop hope you enjoy. And please review and tell me what you think. **

**NOTE: In this story Yuzu and Karin are BOTH 11.**

Karin was in school just watching the teacher write, very tired because she couldn't sleep much the last few nights she was starting to have very weird feelings for yuzu.

It all started about three days ago when she was just having another regular day, but when she got home from playing soccer at around she

shouted out to let everyone know she was home but she got no answer  
it was so quiet .

"Dad,Yuzu,Ichigo anybody home" but she got no answer, she figured they must have been gone out somewhere.  
she walked up the stairs and saw that her door was ca bit open she looked in when she saw that Yuzu was asleep on her bed,this would have been a normal enough thing but she was naked.

She couldn't believe her eyes, her twin sister was naked on the bed in front of her.

But then again when she really thought about it she saw her naked lots of times,but she

didn't expect her to be in her room sleeping naked anybody could have walked in  
She walked over to wake her up so she could get dressed,she was about to put her hand on her shoulder to shake her but when she was about an inch away Yuzu turned,still asleep but her hand landed  
her hand right between her barely developed boobs, she was a bit surprised by this but for some strange reason she didnt want to take her hand up to 10 minutes of not moving her hand she couldn't help it she moved her hand a bit to the left onto Yuzus right breast she kind of liked it, she hadn't developed anything yet she was actually jealous.  
She gave Yuzus boob a little squeeze then she just couldn't hold back she bent down closer and closer and gave her boob a little lick she loved it she never felt better, until she heard Yuzu movin .

She couldn't help but jump, but she was relieved to see she didn't wake up she could never have explained what she was doing how could after that she stopped for the night and got tired and went to bed.  
The next few days she didn't do anything as extreme but she found herself waking up every night to get one of Yuzus training bras she would smell it and lick it for hours,which made her very tired for school.

When school ended her and yuzu were walking home together without much of a word to each other but yuzu broke the silence "Are you ok Karin you look tired" she was scared now because it seemed she could never lie to Yuzu, she always knew when she was lying "ah im fine just a bit tired hahaha" she already knew Yuzu wasn't buying this for a second, but she was a bit surprised when she didn't say anything back,surprised but happy she felt safer now.

when they got home yuzu went to change and karin just went to do something else  
but when she heard the door close she ran quietly but quickly up the stairs when she got to the door she bent down  
and looked through the keyhole, to see yuzu iwithout a shirt on which made her a bit tingley between her legs,she was no expert on sex she didn't know what was happening to her but she felt this everytime she saw yuzu.

She was watching quietly when yuzu removed her pants and panties together, she could feel between her legs dripping now, she saw Yuzu naked and saw her everywhere hundreds of times but it was never like this.

Yuzu didn't put on any clothes yet instead she just fell onto her bed with her hands in the air and her legs spread wide,when she saw this she felt the wetness between her legs when she did it felt good, she just kept rubbing it felt too good to stop when she looked through the keyhole again still rubbing her pussy she felt better she rubbed faster and faster and in a minute she had her very first orgasm.

She thought she was after peeing but when sme smelled it it was different, she couldn't help but taste is it was the greatest thing she ever tasted she wondered if Yuzus would be the same and she had to find out, she ran to the bathroom and saw the basket with a bunch of clothes she searched through until she found a pair of Yuzus underwear she smelled it to see if it was worn yet and she knew it was by the smell, then without a second thought she put it to her tongue it was better than her own, and again without any warning she felt her legs tingling again she knew how good it felt now so she just threw off her shorts lied down with her head resting on the pile of dirthey clothes then she put her hand into her already wet underwear and started rubbing it felt better to her than last time,then she remembered how it felt better when she was doing this and watching yuzu so with one hand rubbing herself she used the other to put the panties to her face she smelled for a while then licked it all over then as fast as last time she orgasmed,then she got the panties and wiped it all up and licked it more when she was done she put them back and looked up to see yuzu scared looking,watching her all she said was "K-Karin what did you just do to my underwear


	2. im back

Im sorry if anyone was expecting another chapter  
but ive been off for a long time  
just lost motivation i guess.  
But now im back and im going to finally get back into it  
i cant guarantee it will be any good but i'll do my best.  
I might have it up by tonight  
and if not i will be sure to have it up by tomorrow  
i just have to look back over it, see where i will go with it etc.  
but i hope you will enjoy it when its up  
thanks for your patience. 


End file.
